ttte_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Mountain Mystery
Nicole Stinn |writer = Sharon Miller |composer = Robert Hartshorne Peter Hartshorne |narrator = Michael Angelis Michael Brandon |company = HiT Entertainment Nitrogen Studios |distributor = Lionsgate Universal ABC for Kids Bridge Pictures Europa Mini Barnas Favoritter Deltamac Sony Creative Products Inc. }} |runtime = 61 minutes 63 minutes |released = 18 September 2012 19 September 2012 25 September 2012 1 November 2012 23 November 2012 3 May 2013 7 May 2013 22 May 2013 12 June 2013 25 October 2013 }} |previous = Day of the Diesels |next = King of the Railway }} Blue Mountain Mystery is the 2012 Thomas & Friends film and the sixth feature-length special to be released. It was written by Sharon Miller and directed by Greg Tiernan at Nitrogen Studios. The film was released in September 2012. Synopsis When trouble strikes at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Thomas is sent to help his Narrow Gauge engine friends. While shunting and hauling, he catches a glimpse of a small engine trying to hide, yet no one will provide any clues to the engine's identity. Thomas is determined to get to the bottom of the mystery but discovering the truth is harder than he imagined! Plot It is a busy day at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and the narrow gauge engines and Paxton are working hard. As Paxton is leaving with a train of stone, a keystone from Blondin Bridge falls down from above. The emergency alarm is sounded, but Rheneas is pushed over the bridge by his heavy slate trucks, making it over right before the bridge collapses. Rheneas runs out of control through the quarry, knocking into walls. When he finally comes to a stop, Rheneas' paintwork is badly scratched, but he is not injured. Paxton, however, is buried under the rubble and is in need of urgent repairs. Meanwhile, Thomas is working on his branch line with Annie and Clarabel, when the Fat Controller lurches towards him in a small red car, whom he introduces as Winston. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that Paxton has had an accident and that he will be going to the quarry to cover for him until he is repaired. Thomas heads to the quarry, and spends the rest of the day working with his narrow gauge friends. That night, he returns to Tidmouth Sheds for the night after delivering a stone train to Brendam Docks. The next morning, Thomas is working at the Blue Mountain Quarry again, and sees a small green engine he does not recognise rush about the quarry. He asks the narrow gauge engines about the engine, but they all give various excuses; Sir Handel tells him he saw a runaway truck, Rheneas says he does not know, and Rusty tells him he saw a mountain goat. Thomas decides to ask Skarloey, when he runs right into the mysterious green engine. The engine freezes and stares at Thomas before attempting to rush into a nearby tunnel, but Rheneas gets in his way. Rheneas yells "I'm sorry, Luke!" and Thomas overhears him, right before Rheneas clears the way and the engine rushes into the tunnel. Thomas is frustrated and asks Skarloey who Luke is and why he keeps hiding. Skarloey decides that since Thomas is a friend, he can be let in on the secret. He tells him that Luke did something bad and that if anyone finds out, he will be sent away from Sodor, but does not elaborate any further. That night, Thomas asks the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds what the worst thing an engine could do is. Percy remembers the time he tried to sneak up on the coaches, but ran into a baggage trolley and covered himself and the Fat Controller in jam. Henry mentions the time he refused to come out of the tunnel and got bricked up, Thomas thinks of the time he ignored a danger sign and fell down a mine, and James mentions the time Diesel pushed the Jobi wood trucks into the sea. However, all of the engines agree that none of those were bad enough for an engine to be sent away from Sodor. The next morning, Rocky is at the Blue Mountain Quarry to clear the debris from Blondin Bridge. Thomas arrives at the quarry to find Rheneas complaining to Skarloey about his paintwork, and tells him that he and his friends believe there is nothing bad enough for an engine to be sent away. Skarloey becomes stern and asks Thomas if he told the other engines about Luke, but Thomas assures him that he has not. Satisfied, Skarloey reverses down the line, but does not see that Rocky is holding rocks above his line. Thomas shouts out a warning and Skarloey stops just in time. From a nearby tunnel, Luke watches Thomas. As Thomas does his work, Luke comes out of hiding and pulls up alongside him. Luke apologises for hiding and asks Thomas if he wants to be friends, which Thomas gladly accepts. The two engines work together for the rest of the day, but Luke hides when Winston comes into the quarry with the Fat and Thin Controllers. The two controllers thank Thomas for his work and tell him that Paxton has been repaired and will be resuming his usual duties now. When they leave, Thomas puffs over to Luke's tunnel and asks him what he did to fear being sent away from Sodor. Luke promises to tell Thomas if he does not tell anyone else, and Thomas agrees. Appearances Characters Rolling stock Locations Songs Voice cast UK US Bonus features UK/Australia US Japan Trivia Errors Foreign translations DVD packs Trailers References }} Category:Movies